Lápiz labial
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Miku se dirige a una de las reuniones semestrales de los Vocaloids, pero parece que olvidó hacer algo y ahora todos la miran asombrados.


**Hola! Saben me he dado cuenta que nunca he escrito de Miku y Luka como cantantes jajaja… en fin espero les guste esta cosa xD**

**Lápiz labial**

Ella salió de aquel armario componiéndose su traje de trabajo. Acomodó la corbata azul, la camisa sin manga gris y la falda de volantes negra con un doble faz aguamarina. Por ultimo compuso su cabello en sus ordinarias coletas aguamarina.

Hatsune Miku, la diva más famosa del grupo de cantantes llamados Vocaloids avanzó por los pasillos de Yamaha Corporation. Ese día tenía una reunión muy importante, por lo que ingresó a una de las salas de reuniones de ese gran edificio.

Al abrir la puerta pudo escuchar el usual murmullo causado por muchas personas hablando a la vez. Dentro de aquella sala se encontraban absolutamente todos los Vocaloids y como ella, tenían su traje de trabajo. En realidad esto era porque así se lo pedían sus superiores.

La reunión de aquella tarde era la más importante de todas. Se supone que cada seis meses se reúnen todos los cantantes de cada empresa en esa sala para discutir el futuro de cada uno. Que canciones cantarían, los dúos y demás canciones en grupo, como se filmarían los videos, fotos promocionales, quienes sería los promotores, productores, letristas, compositores… todo.

Ella ingresó como siempre y pasó a saludar a sus compañeros de Crypton. – ¡Que tal chicos!

Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta de los gemelos Kagamine, Kaito y Meiko lo que recibió fue una mirada de asombro, aquella mirada se regó como una ola por toda la habitación. De repente todos quedaron callados mirándola atentamente, algunos anonadados y otros con el ceño fruncido.

En ese instante otra persona ingresó a la habitación y notó que todos dirigían su mirada a la diva, por lo que pasó a ver que generaba tanto interés en ella. – Oh vaya Negi-san – Al decir aquel apodo su voz sonó un poco juguetona. – Nunca hubiese pensado eso de ti.

Miku seguía desconcertada, pero la suave y burlona voz de Megurine Luka le llamó la atención. ¿Por qué todos la miraban de esa forma? – ¿Qué tratas de decir atún con patas? – Respondió algo enojada.

Megurine la ignoró y se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la sala, donde se encontraba un hombre llorando desconsoladamente, con su rostro oculto entre sus manos, mientras repetía el nombre de la diva continuamente. – Oh Gakupo supéralo, hay muchos peces en el mar. – Dijo con tono práctico la pelirosa.

– P-pero ya alguien… s-sale con Miku-chan. – Dijo casi inaudible, pero debido al silencio de muerte en la sala Miku escuchó perfectamente.

– ¿S-salir con alguien?

– No te hagas la tonta puerritos… aunque siempre pensé que tendrías algún idiota bajo tus pies con un látigo… pero bueno tú sabrás que haces.

– ¿Qué? – Miku seguía sin entender hasta que notó que todos miraban a un mismo punto en ella. Al dirigir su mirada ahogó un gran grito. Ahora la pequeña de ojos azul marino se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, miraba con horror como en su pecho había rastro de pintalabios rosa.

Con la cara sumamente roja Miku trató de explicarse. – N-no es lo q-que pien… – Pero no terminó su frase ya que tres hombres en trajes entraron a la sala, ella se limpió rápidamente con sus manos y se sentó en su lugar, entre Kaito y Rin, al lado de la rubia estaba su hermano y luego Luka, al otro lado Maiko le seguía al peliazul. La sala permanecía en un silencio sepulcral. Kaito, Meiko, Rin y Len no le quitaban la vista a Miku. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

– Buenas tardes a todos… – El hombre alzó una ceja al notar uno de los rincones. – ¿Kamui-san, qué hace en ese rincón?

– ¿Hatsune-san lo rechazó otra vez? – Preguntó otro hombre en traje.

– Algo muuucho peor. – Dijo riendo Luka. Al parecer ella era la única que no estaba asombrada con el descuido de Miku, al contrario miraba todo divertida.

– ¡Cállate pulpo deformado! – Gritó exasperada y muy roja Miku.

– Ven e inténtalo puerritos. – Le respondió la pelirosa.

– Ya basta ustedes dos, ¿tan temprano van a empezar a pelear? – Habló el hombre que se había sentado en la esquina de la gran mesa. Parecía molesto, a decir verdad ya estaba cansado de las discusiones de esas dos. – Y tú Kamui, siéntate en tu lugar o vete despidiendo de tu contrato con Internet co.

Sin ganas el pelimorado se sentó en su lugar entre Gumi y Lily. Seguía devastado, al parecer alguien más se había ganado el corazón de la peliacua y sus mil y un intentos por conquistarla habían fallado… aunque ahora todo parecía tener una razón de ser.

La reunión dio inicio. Se anunciaron nuevas canciones y muchos dúos, la mayoría de las parejas típicas. Kaito y Miku, Gakupo y Luka, Rin y Len. – ¿No comprendo por qué siempre me emparejan con Len? – Preguntaba exasperada Rin.

– A los fans les fascina. – Contestó uno de los hombres de traje.

– Nuestros fans tienen un grave problema. – Refunfuñó enojada ante la simple respuesta de su jefe.

El hombre ignoró a la pequeña y tras un corto suspiro continuó indicando las canciones que se grabarían, pensando en la batalla campal que se daría una vez anunciara el siguiente dúo. – Bien… Megurine cantará una nueva canción de amor con Hatsune. – No terminó de hablar muy bien cuando escuchó un par de gritos.

– ¿Por quééééééé? – Gritó Miku. Mientras que. – ¡No otra vez! – Expresaba casi desesperada Luka.

– ¡No he terminado! Al menos dejen hablar.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me diga que tengo que cantar un sin número de dúos con ese pulpo idiota?

– Oh vamos negi-san, al menos ya todos sabemos que no tendrás problemas en expresarle tus sentimientos a otra niña. Piensa en mi como esa chica. – Dijo con burla Luka, para luego largarse a reír.

El hombre en traje alzó una ceja con disgusto. – ¿De qué habla Megurine?

Luka dejó de reír y se puso totalmente seria, todos en la sala quedaron en silencio esperando su respuesta. – Ah esto… n-nada… solo era una... broma. – Dijo con un semblante raro en ella, se veía preocupada. ¿Preocupada por Hatsune Miku? Eso sí que era extraño.

El hombre dirigió su mirada a la peliacua y luego de analizarla comentó. – Verdaderamente no me importa en la cama de quien te metas… pero, sé más cuidadosa ese lápiz labial deja mucho que decir.

Miku se encogió aún más en su asiento con la cara roja. Ella había permanecido en total silencio durante la reunión, a excepción cuando comenzó a discutir con Luka. Además estaba segura que había quitado todo rastro del pintalabios de su cuello y pecho.

La reunión continuó con calma, al final a Miku le tocaría hacer tres dúos con el atún con patas, y encima uno era de amor. Vaya día, quería llegar ya a su apartamento y encerrarse en su cuarto, para no salir jamás.

– Bueno eso es todo por hoy. – Anunció el principal hombre de traje para luego levantarse e irse del lugar, seguido de los otros dos hombres. Todos los demás esperaban la aclaración de Miku, pero ella salió corriendo del lugar.

– ¡Miku-san no huyas! – Gritó Kaito.

– Ya déjala… la pobre ha pasado mucha vergüenza. – Comentaba Meiko con calma.

– Quien la manda ser tan descuidada. – Decía en tono práctico como siempre Luka.

– Nunca hubiese pensado eso de Miku-chan. – Decía asombrado Len.

– ¡Lo que yo quiero saber es quién es la chica! – Comentaba divertida Rin. Luka se removió algo incomoda en su asiento. – Además, eso explica por qué nunca había salido con nadie… especialmente Gakupo.

Al decir aquel nombre todos dirigieron la mirada al rincón donde Gakupo había vuelto tras acabarse la reunión. – Pobre, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos. – Decía Kaito al tiempo de abrazar a Rin. Pensaba que si bien la rubia al principio no le correspondió al final sus esfuerzos valieron la pena.

– Bueno, cambiando de tema. – Habló aburrida la pelirosa. – ¿Qué opinan de las nuevas canciones? – Ella ya no quería seguir hablando del puerro andante.

– Por mi lado suena bien… aunque me gustaría hacer más dúos con otros cantantes que no sean Miku-san. – Kaito contestó, a lo que le siguió Rin.

– Y yo sigo sin comprender por qué me emparejan con Len, es decir ¡somos hermanos!

– Tómalo con calma. – Comentaba Meiko. – No todos los ven como pareja, simplemente que los dos suenan muy bien juntos.

– Espero que sea eso. – Dijo resignada Rin.

– Bueno yo voy a saludar a Gumi y a Lily… no lo tomen a mal, pero trabajo con ustedes, en cambio no veo muy a menudo a los demás. – Luka dijo esto mientras se levantaba de su silla.

– Si ella tiene razón. – Respondió Len mientras se dirigía donde se encontraban Neru, Ia y Miki.

Pronto se hizo de noche, algunos propusieron irse de fiesta para celebrar el aumento de su popularidad en las listas, mientras que otros, como Luka, se fueron a su apartamento aseverando que se encontraban cansados.

La pelirosa se dirigió en al estacionamiento por su auto. Suspiró al pensar en la gran vergüenza de Miku y pensando que quizás pudo tratarla mejor. Pero no era buena idea dada la situación.

Llegó a un gran edificio, bajó de su auto, caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos silenciosos, abrió la puerta de un apartamento y la cerró sin asegurarla. Entró en una de la s habitaciones y encontró un cuerpo bajo muchas sabanas. – Miku. – Llamó, pero la chica no respondió. – Miku. – Intentó nuevamente, sonrió al ver que aquel cuerpo se movía bajo las cobijas aunque no le respondiera. – Miku sal de ahí. No puedes encerrarte por siempre.

– ¡Si puedo! – Escuchó debajo de las sabanas Luka. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama.

– Miku… ¿Por qué carajos no te limpiaste el lápiz labial en el cuello?

De la nada aquel cuerpo salió abruptamente de debajo de las sabanas, con una cara totalmente roja gritando a la chica frente a ella. – ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE BESAR MI CUELLO?!

– Vale lo siento, pero pensé que pasarías por un espejo antes de entrar a la sala… ¿por qué crees que tardé más que tú? Créeme no eras la única con pintalabios en su cuello… y otras partes. – Rio ante su propio comentario Luka, pero a la chica más pequeña no le causó la menor gracia, por lo que le lanzó una almohada.

– ¡Tonta! ¿Y por qué dijiste todas esas idioteces?

– ¿No crees que hubiese sido aún más sospechoso no decirlas? Tú y yo nunca nos hemos tratado bien delante de las demás personas.

– ¡Ni siquiera sé porque lo ocultamos!

La pelirosa miró fijamente a la otra chica. – Sabes muy bien porque.

– ¡Idiota! – Miku volvió a tirarle más almohadas a su amada pelirosa. Luka se cubrió y cuando no tuvo más que lanzarle, aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre su novia. Al principio Miku trató de separarse de ella, pero no resistió mucho por lo que terminó cediendo y dándole un beso con mucha pasión y necesidad. – No hemos terminado lo que empezamos esta tarde. – Dijo entre besos.

– No es mi culpa. Fuiste tú la que me metió en ese armario, comenzó a besarme y me dejó tirada cuando vio su reloj. – Le respondía la pelirrosa mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

Miku reía alegremente. – No puede evitarlo, eres tan irresistible. – Luka sonrió y la volvió a besar, solo que esta vez de manera cariñosa. – ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó.

– Se fueron de celebración con los otros, ya sabes cómo son. Meiko, Lily y Haku comenzaron a hablar, sacaron una botella de sake de quien sabe dónde y cuando vine a ver todos estaban emocionados y hablando de ir de fiesta.

– Ya veo… ¿así que tenemos toda la noche? – Preguntó con picardía Miku.

Luka se la quedó mirando extrañada. – ¿Y no te morías de vergüenza hace un rato? –Preguntó en un tono de juego, en ese instante y sin esperar respuesta de Miku comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia. Miku metió sus manos en el cabello rosa de Luka despeinándola y algunos gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Luka desabotonó la camisa gris de Miku y besaba ardientemente el inicio de los pechos de ella. Ya el traje de Luka iba en camino de ser quitado cuando sintieron que la puerta fue abierta. Muy extrañadas miraron al tiempo hacía la puerta. Luka ahogó un grito, mientras que Miku se puso pálida.

En la puerta de su habitación compartida estaba Kaito aún con la mano en la perilla mirando la escena asombrado, detrás de él estaban Rin, Len y Meiko… ellos habían decidido despedirse antes (aunque Meiko fue más bien obligada) para ir a la casa de Miku y hablar ella. Puede que ella hubiese huido, pero aún no había explicado la situación de la tarde.

Ninguno de los cuatro comprendía aún que estaba pasando. Se suponía que Miku y Luka se odiaban a muerte, entonces ¿Qué hacía la pelirosa totalmente despeinada sobre Miku, quien tenía su camisa desabotonada?

– ¿Me pueden explicar qué diablos pasa aquí? – Estalló Kaito.

– Ah esto… – Luka no hallaba que decir a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y se acomodaba el cabello y ropa, a la vez que maldecía en su mente no haber cerrado con llave la puerta del apartamento. Mientras que Miku volvió a cubrirse de pies a cabeza debajo de las mantas de su cama.

– No creo que esto necesite explicación. – Dijo Meiko, quien estaba medio entonada ya. – Pero si lo que necesitas es una, Luka estaba a punto de… – Pero fue callada por la mano de Len en su boca.

Kaito suspiró. – ¡No me refería a eso! – Gritó exasperado. – Y ustedes dos se arreglan ya y las esperamos en la sala. – Dijo en voz autoritaria Kaito. Era muy extraño verlo enojado.

Todos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Luka soltó todo el aire que había contenido, comenzó a acomodarse su traje y el cabello adecuadamente. – Miku sal de ahí, no puedes ocultarte por siempre.

– ¡Sí puedo!

– Miku, deja de comportarte como niña y salgamos… Kaito tiene razón, debemos explicar todo.

De mala gana Miku salió de las sabanas y se abotonó su camisa. – De acuerdo.

Llegaron a la sala juntas y se sentaron en un sofá blanco muy grande, todos los demás se sentaron en muebles individuales a juego del sofá.

– ¿Entonces? – Comenzó Kaito. El ambiente era bastante denso.

– Miku y yo hemos estado saliendo.

– Eso parece bastante evidente. – Dijo Meiko, quien se veía más sobria. Quizás fue por el asombro.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó Rin con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía algo dolida, ella se consideraba amiga de la peliacua y no comprendía por qué no le había dicho algo tan grande.

– D-desde hace un año y medio. – Dijo Miku.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron todos menos Luka al unísono.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Interrogó aún más dolida Rin.

– Más bien expliquen cómo se dieron las cosas, ¿no se suponía que se odiaban? – Preguntó anonadado Kaito.

Luka suspiró, ella sabía que ese día llegaría, solo que esperaba que tardara más… unos cinco años estaba bien para ella, no es fácil admitir que te gustan las chicas y encima andas con la diva más popular de todo el país... que es mucho menor que tú para completar el pastel.

– A decir verdad Miku me gustó desde el primer día en que la vi.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? El primer día que hablaron la llamaste coletitas andante y ella te respondió diciendo que parecías un pulpo en mal estado. – Decía Len sin comprender la situación.

– Verán, en ese entonces solo tenía dieciocho años, no sabía cómo acercarme a las personas y menos a alguien que me gustara, así que para llamar la atención de Miku decidí molestarla… si ya sé que es patético. – Dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Miku permaneció en silencio, lo que demostraba que ya sabía eso. Mientras que los demás la miraban extrañados. Cuando llegó Luka (que fue la última en unirse al grupo) era una chica fría y distante, solo hablaba justo lo necesario, todos pensaron que simplemente ella y Miku se cayeron mal, sin imaginar nunca la verdadera razón de su comportamiento. Además ¿quién hubiese pensado en que esa chica que se veía tan madura recurriría a algo tan… ¿inmaduro?

– ¿Y entonces, cómo llegaron a ser pareja?

Miku fue quien respondió luego. – Bueno, a mí también me gustó Luka apenas la vi. Al principio creí que era un flechazo, ya saben cuándo ella llegó yo solo tenía dieciséis años, pensé que sería algo pasajero. Pero entonces noté que ella era muy extraña conmigo, a todos los trataba de forma amable, pero en cambio a mí, ¡oh vaya eras tan mala! – Dijo con gracia Miku mirando a Luka, la pelirrosa solo se encogió en hombros. – Lo único que podía pensar es que debía haber una razón para ese extraño comportamiento. Trataba de acercarme a ella, pero era tan difícil.

– Y yo seguía sin saber cómo acercarme a Miku, sin decir alguna estupidez en el camino. Pero todo cambió una noche, cuando nos enviaron juntas en el mismo auto a nuestras casas luego de una reunión cómo la de hoy, ya que nosotras no queríamos unirnos a la fiesta que Haku, Meiko y Lily habían formado… creo que habrían pasado unos cuatro meses desde mi llegada a la casa. – Hacía memoria la pelirosa. – En el auto solo íbamos Miku y yo y no hallaba como hablarle, pero en serio que quería hablar con ella. Hasta que pasamos por una de esas salas de videojuegos, Miku no contuvo la alegría y expresó que estaba loca por volver a una. – Luka sonrió como tonta al recordar el rostro iluminado de Miku.

– Je recuerden que yo he cantado desde los 14, extrañaba mucho ir a una de esas salas sin que muchos chicos comenzaran a volverse locos y pedirme fotos y autógrafos… realmente no lograba siquiera llegar a un juego.

– La cosa está en que no sé por qué yo comenté que también me gustaban los videojuegos, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en la casa de Miku y habíamos hablado todo el camino del tema. – Luka seguía hablando con una linda y tenue sonrisa al recordar esos hechos.

– Entonces Luka hizo algo que cambiaría todo… me dijo que fuéramos juntas a una de esas salas, yo le dije que era perder el tiempo y que todos se volvería locos, pero ella pensó en algo que nunca había venido a mi mente en esos dos años. Dijo que fuéramos disfrazadas.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rin, la verdad la idea le pareció tonta… casi nunca funcionaba.

– Sí. Y como nunca funcionó. Nadie notó que éramos nosotras. Aunque no lo admitiéramos esa fue nuestra primera cita… luego de eso seguimos saliendo a diferentes sitios con nuestros disfraces. – Miku sonrió al recordar aquellos días. – Fuimos a heladerías, parques de diversiones, al karaoke y un sin número de sitios, hasta que luego de unos dos meses de la primera salida Luka se me confesó y yo no pude rechazarla.

– Ya para ese tiempo estaba bastante segura que me correspondías. – Dijo con una dulce mirada Luka.

– ¿P-pero por qué seguían tratándose tan mal delante de todos? – Preguntó desconcertado Kaito.

– Ah eso… – Dijo cómo si nada Luka. – Verán, en mi caso me gusta decir cosas para ver que dice la gente y pues las reacciones de Miku eran muy divertidas, además de inesperadas… por otro lado, lo veíamos como un juego.

– Sí, es muy divertido ver que apodo inventará Luka.

Todos los demás se quedaron callados. Asimilando lo que esas chicas contaban. Meiko fue la primera en reanudar la conversación. – ¿Y por qué no nos lo contaron?

Miku y Luka se quedaron viendo… la pelirosa decidió hablar. – A decir verdad no hallábamos cómo hacerlo, yo moría de vergüenza y para Miku era muy divertido jugar a odiarnos.

– No sé qué pensar. – Comentó pensativo Kaito. – ¿No han considerado hacerlo público?

– Preferiría no hacerlo, si eso llegara a pasar no podría salir a cualquier sitio con Miku, es más fácil si todos piensan que somos amigas, rivales o yo que sé.

– ¿Y por qué protestan cada vez que tienen que hacer un dúo? – Esta vez preguntó Rin.

Luka rio ante esa pregunta, reía tanto que Miku tuvo que responder por ella. – Eso es sencillo, Master piensa que nos odiamos a muerte y cree que si nos obliga a hacer dúos de cualquier tipo juntas nos llevaremos mejor… la verdad es que hemos descubierto que entre más nos quejamos más dúos obtenemos. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa Miku.

Los demás se quedaron de piedra ante tal revelación. – Ustedes son un par de… – Kaito prefirió dejarlo a la imaginación. – Cómo sea, pienso que lo mejor es que dejen de mentirle a los demás.

– Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran. – Dijo Meiko. – Pero eso explica el pinta labios en tu cuello hoy, no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta que era de Luka si la única persona que faltaba en la sala era ella… bueno, yo quiero regresar a la fiesta, no sé ustedes. – Los demás asintieron y salieron tras Meiko. Sentía que era mejor dejar a aquellas dos solas, el ambiente era algo extraño.

– Ah no se preocupen, no diremos nada. – Comentó Kaito en la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Una vez solas en la sala nuevamente Miku observó a Luka. – Pudo ser peor… y lo sabes. – Le dijo la pelirosa al "leer el pensamiento" de su novia.

– ¿Crees… crees que es mejor decírselo a todos? – Preguntó Miku algo nerviosa.

– Supongo que es lo mejor… es divertido ponerte apodos y fingir odiarte, pero preferiría poder abrazarte en cualquier lugar… además, a nuestros amigos no les importa. Creo que al contrario nos apoyarán. – Respondió Luka.

Miku asintió en señal de aprobación y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Hasta que la peliaqua curvó sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona. – Deberíamos terminar lo que empezamos esta tarde, ¿no crees?

– Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. – Respondió con otra sonrisa Luka.

Miku se levantó de su asiento, pero recordó algo. – Oh por cierto, ¿cómo lograron entrar? – ANte el silencio de la pelirrosa ella respondió por ella. – Olvidaste cerrar la puerta otra vez, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Miku un tanto divertida. – Eso merece un castigo...


End file.
